Tainted Dove
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: The world hides many secrets. A very powerful God is banished and sent to live with mortals. Causing mayhem and despair wherever it is. Hints of non-con.


**So this one-shot is kinda based on one of my books I'm currently working on. In my book, a Goddess is banished but for being accused of a crime she didn't commit. I won't tell you how the rest goes but for fun, I'll tell you the Goddess name. Her name is Amaranth and she is one of my most favorite characters that I have created. Hell, her name was my signature when I text! Enough about her though, let's get to the stuff you guys want to get to.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

A young man's scream echoed loudly in the empty church he occupied. Combined with the tortured sound was the crackling of atrocious laughter that taunted the screaming man. A man with blazing orange hair could be seen kneeling in front of a large wooden cross, his back arched as he screamed out of agony and desperation. The laughter grew even louder, causing the screaming to slowly fade away until the only thing heard was that laughter. The man was now smiling heinously and laughing up toward the midnight sky, his eyes glowing a bright yellow in the dark church.

"I'm back!"

A voice echoed, followed soon after by that laughter.

Years ago, as the world was being filled with life, ten Gods and Goddess rein supreme. They made it a law, a crime for them to steal the life away from their newly made creations, humans. The only God allowed to do this was the God of Death, Ulquiorra Cifer, for he was chosen by their creator to end a humans life when the time came for their end. If any other God of Goddess took the life of a human for selfish reasons, they would be punished and banned. One God failed to listen to this ruke and killed a young woman when she refused to lay with him. For this crime, his being was banished into the world of the living for all eternity.

His soul was forced into the soul of the infant born at the exact time he was banished and after the soul of the infant died, his soul was forced into another weak minded body. The cycle never dying, causing his insanity to flourish and pulse with hatred for men and Gods alike. His taste for flesh increased throughout the years of being caged inside the mind of idiotic men. After having shared his soul with so many pitiful beings, the God had found a way to worm into beings whole and take control of its body.

With every human he possessed, his strength in controlling them grew.

Now the man in the church was losing the same battle he had with the demon within him every night for the past twenty years. The God of Mayhem finally taking control of the man's body and laughing up at the sky where his brothers and sisters hid. They were fools to banish the likes of him, for the insanity in the tainted God was far beyond their control now. The world was now forever cursed with the God that wreaked havoc wherever he stepped foot.

His body swayed as the God took control of the body he claimed as his, locking away the scream of the body's original owner so the God could enjoy the darkness of night. The God bowed his head and slowly looked up at the wooden cross, spiting toward the holy thing before calmly walking out of the church. He whistled a soft and soothing melody, his head swaying from side-to-side as he looked for someone's life to torment. His eyes caught the small figure of a young woman walking out of a building with a thin coat. Her raven locks dancing in the night air and her dark fiery blue eyes looking up at the full moon.

For a moment, the woman glanced over to his direction and their eyes met. She seemed unfazed at first but uncertainty could be seen creeping in and she looked away and quickly walked away from the bright yellow eyes staring her down. The smile on his face grew further across his face and he snickered to himself as he hid himself in the shadows and kept his glowing eyes on the woman he had targeted.

He could smell her divineness radiating off her body and this made his mouth water.

For he loved to taint those type of people for his own sick pleasure.

He looked down at his arm, grinning wickedly when he saw his original pale skin tone slowly growing up his left arm and upper chest. His eyes began to glow brightly in the shadows, normal people would have mistaken it as a lone cat wondering around for food. The young woman walked calmly down the empty streets, chills running up her body when she heard footsteps getting closer. She looked back, only to see a man with gun shove her into a dark alley way. She stumbled, trying to catch her footing but fail as she landed on her side. Her large eyes looked up at the homeless man slowly removing his sweater, his drug-filled eyes eyeing her before smiling to reveal pointy yellow teeth.

"You looks so pretty." The man said, the woman could have gagged from the stench of the man but only inched away when he got closer.

"I've seen you around. You're name's Rukia. Pretty name for pretty girl." The man slurred, his drunkenness more apparent now.

"You want money? I can give you that." Rukia said as she attempted to get to her feet. The man shakes his head and begins to get nearer with the gun pointed at her direction.

"Take them off." The man said, Rukia shook her head and stumbled further with her hands up.

"Stay away from me!" Rukia shouts, her back hitting the wall.

She glares at the wall behind her before looking to the homeless man in time to see him lunging at her. He didn't make it and blood spills from his wound that suddenly appeared. Rukia covers her eyes after a loud shriek escapes her lips, she turns back slowly when she hears gurgling to see a hand sticking out of the man's chest. A heart pumped slowly in the pale hand before finally stopping, blood dripping and running down the arm. Rukia covered her mouth, her eyes wide at the disgust scene before her and the smell of blood consuming her.

The body was thrown to the side, falling with a thud and landing in a pile of trash. Rukia's eyes look up at the man standing in front of her and she pushes her body harder against the wall when he stalks forward. In the dark alley way, she could barely make out bright yellow eyes. Once the light from above her finally reveals the man, her breath hitches at who it was. It was her ex from a few years ago, now acquaintances in her work place.

His eyes seemed strange to her but what truly sent her off guard was when he brought his bloody hand to his lips, sniffed his finger tips, and sucked on the dirty blood. Her stomach turns and her eyes began to burn with tears before she pushes them back and tries to reach into her purse when the strange yellow eyes look up at her. A large smirk on his face.

"Ain't gotta worry about him anymo'. I just saved ya'r ass." He says.

For to Rukia, the man before he was not the Ichigo she knew. Something was different and it frighten her. Her mind screamed at her to run away but her body would not respond. Only tremble in fear as the yellow eyes look up and down her body.

"Who are you?" Rukia whispers, for she is too frighten to speak up. The man looks up to her large yellow eyes, his large smirk gone, and his cold before turning into a look of disgust.

"To mortals like you, I have no name." His eyes glow as the voice echoes around Rukia loudly, causing the earth to tremble beneath her feet as some kind of pressure kept her still.

His hand gently cradled her neck yet his nails bit into her skin when his face neared hers. His smile returns, more sinister than the other smile he held, and it stretches widely across his face as the white in his eyes turn black and a small fragment of a mask began to appear on the left side of his upper face. His now albino hand touches the part of his mask and he snickers before tapping his finger against it.

"What do ya know? My appearance is slowly returnin' as Ichigo's mind turns inta mush. What a weak bastered." The man says, his gaze returning back to the frightened woman in his grasp.

"I 'member ya. Ya 'caused Ichigo lot's of pain when ya left him, which let me grow! So thanks, because of ya I'm gonna be able to take over his body quicker now!" He laughs, throwing his head back as he continued to laugh.

His laugh seems to pierce her ears and Rukia struggles against his grasp. Her heart is beating frantically in her chest and she moves her face to the side when he nears her once again. Her breath hitches when she feels his long, wet tongue run up her cheek and to her ear.

"Ya taste so innocent. Let meh taint ya." He purrs, his lips trailing down to her neck.

Rukia's struggles harder against his grip; Scratching, punching, and kicking at the thing holding her down. The sharp and jagged edge of his mask makes a cut appear on the middle of her neck and Rukia groans lightly at the sharp but small pain. He smells the sweet scent of blood and runs his now blue tongue along the cut to lick away the droplets of blood. Rukia shuts her eyes tightly when she feels his hard body against hers and closes her legs tightly when he tries to separate her legs.

"Ya such a fuckin' prude. Trust meh, ya'll enjoy this if ya let it. Ya don't, then I'll make this as painful as I can." He hisses into her ear, his hands now on her slim hips. Rukia gasp quietly when she feels his body rub violently against hers and pushes at his body.

"Stop." Rukia whimpers, turning away from his face when he attempts to kiss her.

"Im'ma make ya feel differently." He growls against the nap of her neck.

His strong hands pry her legs apart, allowing his long finger to trail up her skirt and to her panties. He grabs hold of them before tearing them off her body, laughing when he hears the snap and her frighten gasp. He holds her legs apart as his finger runs up and down her nether lips, gently stroking the tender flesh until her body's natural reaction began to kick in. Rukia feels shame as his stroking becomes more vigorous on her small body, crying out when two of his fingers enter her. Her nails dig into his shoulder as she attempts to wiggle away from his intruding fingers.

He moves them slowly inside her first before scissoring her roughly. His fingers hit her virgin wall and grins against the skin of her neck before hitting it once again. She yelps and withers in his grasp at the uncomfortable feeling of having this man so close to her. His lips cover hers when he sees the opportunity, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip before forcing his tongue through her resisting lips and venturing her sweet craven. Rukia cries out in his mouth, due to her fear and also because of her orgasm running through her lithe body.

"Ya enjoyin' ya'self yet?" He coos when he pulls away from her bloody lips. She shakes her head, tears staining her cheek.

"Ta late ta turn back now. Fer tonight, ya all mine." He says, throwing her to the ground and stalking closer to her shaken body.

He ravaged her body that night. In the pool of blood that belonged to no one important. He made her love pain and loath pleasure as he brought her over the edge multiple times. He was hollow inside, had no heart when she begged softly for him to stop. He just continued to fuel his ravenous desire that would need to be fueled once again soon.

The sun was appearing, bring light on their mingled and joined body. Rukia's body was covered in bruises and bite marks, the corner of her lips dripping with her own blood. The God looked up to the orange sky as fragment of his mask began to chip away. He grabs hold of the crying woman and brings her close to him, his lips kissing her ear before nibbling on it slowly.

"This night, I made anotha' pure soul cry out in pleasure. Rememba' this face, Rukia. I may come back and visit ya sooner than lata'!"

Rukia opened her red eyes and stared up at as the mask finally faded and the hazel eyes of her ex came to view.

**Got lazy to write out the lemon =P.**

**Now I want to make an announcement here. I will be making one-shots but with one twist. The one-shots will concern my other female favorites of Bleach. I have a few guesses on who I will pair them up with but I need help from my most constant fans. Here is the list of which females I will be writing about;**

**Tia Hailibel**

**Yoruichi**

**Rangiku**

**Soi Fon**

**Hiyori**

**Orihime**

**And Neliel.**

**Now to make one thing clear, I do not write Orihime and Ichigo fics so don't ask. Review or vote on my profile. The poll will last a week and whichever male gets the highest number of votes will be the one paired up with that woman for an one-shot. This week will be about my second favorite female character, Tia Hailibel. So vote and tell me what male you want this fine woman to be paired up with. I'll have her one-shot done three days after her poll has ended. Then it will me the Goddess of Flash turn next week. Have fun voting and don't worry, I will always write about Rukia. She is my favorite female character and always will be. I just feel that I need to expand my writing to different characters. See you guys next week.**


End file.
